


Blondes have more fun

by Vampyra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra/pseuds/Vampyra
Summary: When you have common enemies a boring party can be fun.(P.s I named Thranduil's wife Scylla)





	1. 1.	Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have anyone pre reading this story. So if you got any feedback (on the spelling as well!), please let me know :)

1\. Invitations

“it’s a deal.” Robert said with some kind of resentment. He didn’t want to make this pretty good business deal because he hated the arrogant smug face that came with it. Always those yellow haired cunts. However the other board members of Kings Inc. advised him to make the deal because the company could really profit from it. “We have a great annual party tomorrow, you and your wife should come.” Robert didn’t want to invite them, but with the 4 million pounds of profit the company just made, he was obligated to do so.

“Thank you, you won’t regret it. As for the party I’ll discuss it with my wife.” Thranduil shook Robert’s hand “I’ll make sure you’ll get the contract this afternoon so you can sign it.” Robert nodded and Thranduil left the office.

On his way home Thranduil called his wife. “The fools accepted the deal. Honey, you can start looking for a bigger mansion.”

“That’s great sweetheart! I’m so proud of you!” Scylla replied with a cheerful voice. “I’ll get the good wine out of the cellar so we can celebrate when you get home.” She loved their private wine parties, they always started with a glass of great wine and ended having great sex and more wine.

Thranduil started to drive even faster, his mind wondered of to the image of his wife’s naked hot body. “Babe? Are you still there?” he heard Scylla’s voice again.

“Yes love, just picturing you naked on the sofa with a glass of wine in your hand.” He replied.

She laughed and said “Well hurry up.”

Just when he wanted to reply with a smart comment he saw the incoming email on his phone. Invitation to the great annual Kings Inc. Party. “Oh honey….. uhh.. We’ve got a party to go to tomorrow. Kings Inc. is having this annual thing and we’re invited.” 3 seconds of total silence followed and Thranduil knew what was coming.

“You know I hate these kind of stupid parties! They are boring and the people are usually dumb freaking losers. Thank you for the mood killer.” Scylla sneered at him. “But I guess I have no other fucking choice… “

“Maybe this one won’t be so bad.” Thranduil tried to lighten the mood, but he knew she probably would be right.

 

• * * *

They were both checking their agenda’s on their phones and stared at the item that was waiting for a reply.

“It has been 5 years since the last time we went together, don’t make me do this alone again. I would die of boredom. You can buy a new dress and show it off and make all the other women look like shit again. We should really show our faces.” Lucius said with a sigh. He looked at Narcissa who nodded her head slightly, she didn’t wanted to admit Lucius was right but she knew he was.

Lucius was a lobbyist, he knew his way around the English government. He had multiple clients and Kings Inc was the biggest one, they paid him a great deal of money to get things done. Needless to say that the company would never be this successful if it weren’t for Lucius his skills.

“Can’t we come up with some lame excuse?” she looked at her husband with high hopes that he would come up with this smooth plan to escape this horrid party.

The last time she went along she got really drunk, she had to endure the boring stories Molly Weasley and Catelyn Stark told her. She was lucky that Lucius was strong so he could hold her tight when they left the party, if he wouldn’t be there in time she probably made a fool of herself.

Lucius smiled at her and gave her a kiss on top of her head. “you’re adorable when you’re drunk, we’re going.”

 

• * * *

_Only if I can pick you up a hour before the party starts, during the party 30 minutes in the broom closet and you have to stay at my place afterwards._

-How about you pick me up an hour before the party starts, no time whatsoever in the broom closet and maybe I’ll stay with you.

_I want it all or I won’t go. Your choice_

-You have to go, you work at the goddamn company.

_I can stay home if I want to, it’s not my husbands party_

-Please come, don’t leave me alone at this party.

_……._

-Don’t be an ass… How about you can pick me up before the party, tie me to bed and do anything you want with me, 5 minutes in de broom closet and if Robert is to drunk to notice I’ll stay the night at your place.

*she heard a car coming up the driveway and the garage opening*

_That’s a deal_

-He’s home. I’ll see you tomorrow at 7

_I’ll be there_

-Ok, I love you x

_No more than I love you_

She smiled as she lay down her phone on the table and walked to the kitchen to get some wine. She heard Robert calling her name “Cersei?! Where are you?!”. She took her glass with her and walked towards the hallway. Robert took of his jacket as she walked in.

“Did everything went well with the deal you closed?” she asked nipping her wine.

“Yes it did, another yellow haired cunt who I need in my life to survive. Speaking of which how are you going to the party?” Robert walked towards the kitchen to get a beer.

“I just spoke with Jaime, he’ll pick me up.” She called after him. 


	2. 2. The party

2\. The party

  
“Does my gorgeous lovely sister want more wine?” Jaime asks whit a smirk on his face. The party started a hour ago and he was eager to get Cersei drunk, it would be easier for him to convince her to stay the night at his place.

“Yes please, how thoughtful of you” Cersei replied sweetly , her eyes on the other hand looked at him if she was about to kill him. She hated when he called her gorgeous and all kinds of other stuff when Robert was nearby, if he would find out it would be the end for her and the kids.

Jaime loved toying with her like this, he knew she hated it. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek told her he would be right back and walked towards the bar. As he walked he could feel Cersei’s eyes pierce right trough him. He knew for sure that tonight he would be the one tight up on the bed instead of her and his smile became even bigger.

 

• * * *

  
On the other side of the room Lucius had his hands on Narcissa’s waist and she leaned closer to him. She had successfully dodged Catelyn Stark and her sister Lysa Tully for now, but she knew one of them would eventually find her and start an endlessly boring conversation.

  
“How long do we have to stay?” she asked Lucius.

“We can leave around 10, you have to hold on for another hour” he replied.

  
She gave a sigh.

  
“Shall I get some wine for you?” he asked “Maybe it will lighten up your mood”

“You might be right, thank you love. But don’t leave me for to long:” Narcissa gave him a quick kiss as he walked towards the bar. Her eyes followed him halfway trough the room, unfortunately she made eye contact with Catelyn, she waved and walked straight to Narcissa.

 

• * * *

  
Jaime leaned against the bar as he waited for the bartender to get the good red wine out of the cellars. Robert and Cersei always made sure that their favourite wine was in stock, that was the only thing they had in common; they both had more love for their wine than for each other. As he waited another man just took his order “Two glasses of red wine, please”, Jaime recognised his voice and went over to greet him.

“Stop pouring than load of piss you call red wine, this man will take some of the bottle that I’m ordering” Jaime said to the other bartender as he shook Lucius hand.

“Ah Mr Lannister, how nice to see you its been a long time” Lucius replied.

“You’ve missed quite some parties the last couple of years Mr Malfoy, and please call me Jaime”

“Well thank you for the offer of some good wine Jaime, and it really has been quite a few years since we last went to one of Roberts parties.”

“I wish I could say the same Mr Malfoy” Jaime said while looking at the clock “they’re quite boring”

“5 years ago I had a bit of fun at the end, and please call me Lucius.” Lucius smiled “ so what have you been up to?”

Meanwhile the bartender came back with the bottle of wine and poured them four glasses

“I’ve been working at the company, my sister arranged a function for me...... “ and Jaime started telling his story.

 

• * * *

  
“..... so that actually means I don’t do shit. I’m telling people to work harder and I don’t even know what they supposed to be working on and I have lunches wi....” Jaime stopped talking when he saw his sister coming his way and she didn’t looked amused. “Lucius, have you met my adoring sister Cersei?”

“No I actually haven’t, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lucius reached out his hand and Cersei took it “I’m Lucius Malfoy, your husband is one of my clients.”

Cersei’s face softened and she smiled. “The pleasure is all mine” she shook his hand “Cersei Lannister”

Lucius raised an eyebrow when Cersei introduced herself as Lannister, not Baratheon. Cersei noticed and quickly replied “I don’t like the name, it doesn’t suit me as well as the name Lannister does”. Normally when she said this it scared people off, most of the people adored her husband and she clearly made a statement she didn’t when she called herself a Lannister in front of others.

Lucius however wasn’t. “Lannister does sound better than Baratheon”

“Here is your wine, sis” Jaime gave her the wine. They looked each other in the eye and they knew they both had the same thoughts. “A toast to that the three of us all hate the name Baratheon”

They all laughed, raised their glasses and took a sip.

 

• * * *

Narcissa started checking her phone, Lucius has left her 15 minutes ago. She had come to the point that she wanted to scream at Catelyn to shut up, hit her across the face and then telling her to shut up or just had to come up with a lame excuse to get rid of her.

“Catelyn, it’s so wonderful to speak to you again, but can you please excuse me? I need to go and find my husband. I just got a text from Draco” she said with the nicest fake voice she could produce.

“Offcourse not, is everything OK? Do I need to help you find your husband? I can ask Lysa if she saw him” Catelyn replied.

“No, that won’t be necessary. I know where he is at” before Catelyn could say another word Narcissa left her and walked to the bar.

To her surprise she saw Lucius toasting his glass of wine with two other people and laughing. This made her pretty upset.  
“There you are darling, I was waiting for you” Narcissa said to Lucius, and he could see the anger in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry” Lucius quickly gave her a glass of wine “ I just met Cersei and Jaime Lannister, Jaime offered us the finest red wine. Cersei, Jaime, this is my wife Narcissa”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” Narcissa said kindly. “What was the reason for the toast? I would like to join the celebrations”

“We all hate my dear husband’s last name” Cersei said and she took another sip of her wine.

“That’s not the only name I hate” Narcissa said softly trough her teeth so only Lucius could hear it.

“Have you enjoyed yourself so far?” Jaime asked Narcissa “Your husband just told me the party you went to last time ended in a blast”

Narcissa looked shocked at Lucius. “Did he tell you how it ended?” she asked Jaime.

“No I haven’t, dear.” Lucius said quickly.  
Narcissa looked relieved, it was quite an embarrassing story. Lucius loved it, but he was the only one that did. “I just had a lovely conversation with Catelyn Stark” Narcissa said to bring the focus back on this party.

“You did?” Cersei asked with some kind of resentment. Cersei hated the Stark family, they were dull, stupid and ugly in her eyes. Hearing that someone had a lovely conversation with them probably meant that she would hate that person too.

“Yes, she is just a wonderful person.” Narcissa couldn’t hold back her sarcasm anymore. “Not a boring person at all. I could speak with her all night long.”

“I’ve got a feeling that this amount of sarcasm has something to do with the party 5 years ago” Jaime said grinning

Cersei had noticed the same as her brother “Me too, please tell us what happened”

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other and nodded. Lucius started telling the story of Narcissa’s drunk adventure. Jaime and Cersei loved the story and explained that they hated Catelyn and Lysa too. They talked some more and noticed that the four of them had many common enemies. Jaime offered to get a table for the four of them, they took the bottle of wine with them and Cersei made sure that as soon the bottle was empty a new one would arrive. The four of them tooktook n place at a table near the podium and while Cersei smiled at Jaime and Narcissa gave Lucius a quick kiss they all knew the same thing, this was a beginning of a great friendship.

Maybe the party wouldn’t be so boring after all.


	3. 3. New arrivals

3\. New arrivals

The party venue was crowded with people when they walked in “I guess fashionable late isn’t a thing anymore” Scylla said to Thranduil. They spotted Robert and some other people and went over to greet them.

“Robert, what a great party.” Thranduil said “Thank you for inviting us, this is my wife Scylla.”. Robert shook, well nearly crushed, Scylla’s hand.

“Thank you for coming, these are the other board members of Kings Inc. Petyr, head of the finance department. Varys, head of marketing and communications . Pycelle, head of staff. And last but not least Ned, my right hand in everything .” Robert said “Gentlemen, this is Thranduil, the man who makes us rich”

“Robert, I understood that your wife is here as well. Maybe you could introduce us so my wife won’t have to hear our boring conversations”

Robert looked kind of flabbergasted, no one ever asked to meet Cersei and he actually had no idea where she was, he didn’t really care either. “Uhm, yes. I’ll have to look for her. Why won’t the two of you join me.”

 

• * * *

It didn’t took long to find Cersei, the people she was with were really enjoying themselves. Scylla noticed straight away why they had so much fun, there were two empty bottles of wine on the table, four people and the party started 2 hours ago. Roberts mood changed when he saw how much fun Cersei was having and especially because of the people she was with. Normally he was the drunk one having a great time with friends.

“Ladies, gentlemen, I like you to meet Thranduil and Scylla. We just made a business deal with Thranduil, so we invited them to our party.” Robert said “This is my wife Cersei. Her twin brother Jaime” Cersei who was closest to them shook their hands without getting up and Jaime waved to them. “That's Lucius Malfoy, he is a lobbyist and makes sure that we can do whatever we want and next to him is his wife Narcissa.” Lucius and Narcissa both followed Jaime's move as they greeted the new couple.

“Is it ok with you that my wife joins your company? We just moved to England and we don’t know many people.” Thranduil asked

“Sure no problem” Jaime replied.

Robert was glad to hear that because he didn’t want to spend a second longer at the same table as his wife while his own friends were waiting for him. “That’s settled then. Thranduil do you want to join me and the boys?” Robert asked.

“No, I’ll stay with my wife and these lads for some time” Thranduil said as he picked up a chair from the other table so Syclla could sit down. Robert was glad to hear Thranduil wasn’t coming and was speeding towards his own friends.

“Let me order some wine and two more glasses” Cersei said. She wasn’t exactly happy with the new couple joining them, not when she finally found new friends.

“Oh no, you can sit down I’ll order” Scylla said with a smile. She waved at a woman walking by “Could you please ask your colleagues to get us two more glasses of wine and a new bottle.” The woman looked flabbergasted and Cersei couldn’t hold back her laugh any more. The moment when Cersei started laughing Narcissa spat out some wine from laughing too. “Oh can you also get one of your towels and clean the table? Thank you, that would be all”

Narcissa, Lucius, Cersei and Jaime couldn’t stop laughing.

“I don’t work here. My husband is one of Robert’s closest friends” Molly Weasley replied.

“Oh I thought you were, my mistake. Must be because of the clothes you wear, they look the same as the toilet lady is wearing.” Scylla said. At this point tears of laughter were streaming down Narcissa’s and Cersei's face.

Molly's face turned red and was so embarrassed she couldn’t say a thing anymore. She has just been confused as a person who cleaned toilets, laughed at by Narcissa (She had never liked her, mainly because Lucius always made her husband feel like he was worth nothing) and worst of all being laughed at by Cersei. She quickly walked away.

“You are brilliant! “ Cersei said between her laughing and crying.

Lucius then explained to Thranduil and Scylla what all of their thoughts about the Weasley family and Jaime ordered some more wine and glasses.

“Another toast to dumb fucking Robert and his even dumber friends” Jaime said. The Greenleafs looked shocked as they heard Jaime calling Robert dumb. Jaime noticed and explained “We all hate Robert too” the Greenleafs looked at Cersei “Yes, even my dear sister hates him. So if you like Robert you are at the wrong table.”

“We definitely aren’t t the wrong table” Thranduil replied with a smile “A toast to the dumb oaf”

They all laughed as they toasted.

 

• * * *

The six of them had an amazing time. They talked, laughed, drank a lot of wine, danced and laughed even more. The band was having a break and they went back to the table and talked about their kids.

Legolas is 28 years old and when he finished his study for his Major in Environmental Sciences he started to travel the world. He wanted to make the world a better place and use his intelligence to do so.

Joffrey is 23 years old and was a party animal. He didn't do much with his life because he knew that one day he would inherit his fathers company.

Draco is 21 years old and was still studying he was in his last year of a Major in Finance. He wanted to work at a company where he could grow and eventually be the head of Finance. He studied hard and had amazing grades. For his last year he needed a company where he could work at as part of his study. Cersei immediately offered to get him on board at Kings Inc, because her daughter would be started to work there too.

Myrcella is 21 years old just like Draco, and was in her last year of her study too. She studies Law, she wanted to work at the family business too and she had a good set of brains. The thought of her older brother actually be the boss of the company made her want to study Law, she knew for sure he needed a lot of help on this part.

Tommen is 19 years old and just started his study to be a vet. He has a girlfriend named Luna who studies to be a vet as well. The two of them are a great couple with the same ideals, they wanted to help all the animals all over the world. Thranduil mentioned that the two of them should meet Legolas so they could join him on his trips.

 

• * * *

The band stopped playing for the second time and asked Robert to come on stage to give his speech. Everyone could see that he was really drunk, Ned Stark helped him to get on stage. The lead singer gave him a mic and he started talking.

“Is this thing on?” he knocked on the mic a few times and gave a terrible sound that echoed through the room.

“We need more wine for this” Jaime said laughing.

“Hello? Is this fucking thing working?” Robert tapped on the mic again. Ned quickly told him everything just worked fine and that he could give his speech.

Robert started talking about the company, guided by Petyr while going through the numbers. It had been very good year for kings Inc, They had made a lot of profit. When the speech was coming to an end Robert started to thank the people who had helped him accomplishm last year’s profit. Robert could barely stand on his feet, he wobbled a bit because he was drunk. Then at the end he noticed the six blondes on the table on the right.

“Last but not least people I needed most this year, not because I like them, but because without them I had nothing. Those yellow haired fucks over there, I hate that I need you.” Ned ran to Robert to get him of stage. Most of the people laughed because they thought it was one of Robert’s jokes.

“I don’t know how you can stay married to him. Why haven’t you left him? He's hideous.” Narcissa asked Cersei

“I have to” Cersei said with a sigh.

Scylla agreed with Narcissa “You deserve someone who loves you Cersei.”

“Don’t worry about that, I have someone who loves me.”

“Why won’t you divorce that fat drunk and go and live the life with the someone you love?” Narcissa asked.

“Because that isn’t possible” Cersei drank her glass of wine and poured another.

Scylla and Narcissa both got the hint that Cersei didn’t want to talk about it anymore and started another topic.

Meanwhile the men were talking about all kinds of stuff. Lucius offered Thranduil some help with some issues he was dealing with at his own company. Jaime talked about his new car and apartment. The other two still couldn’t believe Jaime was single, he had told them he had someone special in his life but he didn’t share any details.

 

• * * *

The party was coming to an end and the group of friends where saying their goodbyes. The Malfoys and Greenleafs walked to their cars and Jaime pulled Cersei back inside.

“I forgot my jacket” was the excuse Jaime came up with.

When he and Cersei walked back inside he said to Cersei “You still owe me five minutes in the broom closet”

Cersei laughed. “You’re crazy. I’ll stay the night at your place. How about that?”

“Good enough for me.” He pulled Cersei into a dark hallway near the entrance en kissed her. Cersei was to drunk to care and kissed him back.

The one thing they didn’t noticed is that Lucius and Narcissa walked behind them. In all the rush with saying their goodbyes she forgot to ask Cersei’s phone number.

They agreed that they wouldn’t say a thing and didn’t want to disturb Jaime and Cersei. After such a nice evening they didn’t wanted to make awkward. They decided to go home and would talked about it with them the next time they would see each other.

Lucius turned around to walk to the entrance and at the very same moment Jaime and Cersei came out of the dark hallway.

Cersei gasped at the sight of her two new friends, who clearly had seen what happened between her and Jaime by the look on their faces. For the first time in her life she didn’t knew how to act. Her big secret reviled, the one secret that could destroy the life of Jaime, her and the kids.

Jaime started rambling but he couldn’t really form any words. Only the last three words you could hear clearly “please don’t tell.”

Narcissa looked at her friends, who were in total shock. “Jaime, Cersei, it’s okay. We won’t tell. As long as you are happy.” She walked towards Cersei and have her a hug.

“Why won’t the two of you come over next weekend.” Lucius said. “I’’ll get your numbers from Robert”

Jaime and Cersei nodded.

“There is nothing to worry about” Narcissa said. She walked to Lucius and they left.

Cersei was still shocked and Jaime started talking to her “Lets go home.” Cersei nodded again and let Jaime took her with him.

While Cersei was seated in the car she thought about what just happened. Did they really accept us? Could it be that for once Jaime and I could be normal around other people.

Her phone beeped and she opened the text message. It was a text from Narcissa she clearly got her number from Robert.

_I want to two of you to know that your secret is safe with us. You should really come over next weekend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want any more chapters or if I should just add a epilogue to finish it. :)


End file.
